Fight of the Elements
by GreenRider-Inheritance-fanatic
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived disappeared from the both the muggle and wizarding worlds two years ago...But with the attack from the Death Eaters at the Quidditch Cup five strange teens appear on the scene to fight.
1. New Day

A/N: Hello everyone!

It's been a long time, huh? Yeah…school does that to people, with all the tests and chaos I was brought to a standstill with Fight of the Elements, and with that…writer's block. I realized that the story was not going where I wanted it to…Added to the point and fact that I believe my style now greatly contrasts the child-like style I began with I decided the best thing to do was to start with a clean plate, to allow my muse to take over, to let things run the proper track.

For those that stuck around through the original, I hope you will forgive me for the long hiatus and that you enjoy this new take…this new try at my idea. I hope that I can keep the canon characters as close to canon as possible (unless there is a situation that truly causes them to change) and the story/plot interesting. For those that are new to the story sit back and enjoy, though if you are not one for OC's…you may not be one for this story. Though they will not take over the story, at least I will try to keep that from happening, they play important roles. They each are unique in their own ways and I'm sure you will come to love them.

Disclaimer: I will put this one time and one time only (this is website for fan fiction is it not, yes, now you get my point) Harry Potter does not belong to me. Any canon characters, spells, etc belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Any original content, however, is mine and will remain _mine_.

Without further ado, I will get this story rolling once more!

.-.

_The summer after his first year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, the savior of the wizarding world disappeared. When no replies were found with attempted contact, his friends believed his muggle relatives were keeping his mail. When he did not appear on the train, moods became tense. When twelve-year-old Harry Potter could not be found at Hogwarts, people became worried. Searches were called for the boy-who-lived. Their first stop: Private Drive. They were met with thrown objects and cursing from the boys Aunt and Uncle. There was no sign of the boy there, he was gone. Search spells were cast with out success and the worst thought entered the minds of the wizarding world…_

_ Harry Potter was dead._

.-.

Two years.

Green orbs became the first light as two eyes opened, the figure moving slowly, careful as to not disturb another soul as he slipped from the bed. He made no move to bring light to the room on that morning, no, the male ran a hand through wild hair as he stretched, walking out of the room to another point of the house, a yawn making its escape through his parted lips. Raising one hand his fingers drew back a curtain, letting a shed of sunlight invade the room, it had been two years now to the day, the very day he left the Dursleys, the day the boy-who-lived "disappeared." He did not regret, not a thing. He did not miss them, nor the fame he held in the wizarding world. He did not keep contact with Ron, Hermione, anyone he once new at Hogwarts.

They had abandoned him...that summer two years ago. No letters, no promised call on the telephone, no contact in any way. He should have known at school to be more careful with whom he trusted. Just when he thought he had had friends…they gave up on him. He shook the thoughts from his mind. It was the past; he had no need to care about them now.

He had his friends.

"You're up early today."

It was the female voice that finally had the male turn, looking into the piercing, crystal eyes of the girl as she moved into the room to stand beside him, moving the curtain further to peer outside as dark hair fell against her cheeks. The silence engulfed the two, both male and female left to their own thoughts…their minds to their wanderings. "It's been two years."

"Yeah," the simple response from the male as his eyes closed.

"You remember…when we found you that day?"

"How could I forget?"

A pause, a drawn out pause as the female took a breath, finally moving to rest her head on the boy's shoulder as her own eyes closed, basking in the sun light as would a cat. "You were so new to your abilities back then...a new born babe in a sense, you know?" She didn't wait for an answer, simply opening her eyes once more, "I still find it curious…the way you bloomed that day."

"It was storming," he commented, the girl nodding as she coaxed him to sit with her on the carpet, leaning against the wall. "The first storm in the hottest summer I've ever known."

The memory of the day surfaced to both minds, the storm, the winds that tore at hair and battered at windows with the clouds threatening to unleash the heaven's wrath on the Private Drive below it. One swing remained at the park, and this had been the swing Harry Potter sat on as he allowed his mind to become void of the thoughts that plagued him. With the pressing wind the only sound to fill his surroundings became that of the merry-go-round with its squeaking metal. Moving slightly—pause—moving slightly once more—pause—this would continue as if in a silent melody the material would play to itself.

_"He's the one." _

Darkness went unnoticed as shadows crept upon the sidewalks, watching…waiting.

_"We can't be too sure." _

The boy was close, close and yet far for the watchers unknown to him, both observing the raven haired boy closely, waiting for the right time, waiting for a sign as the very air hummed with the feeling of change to come…something big. An important event that would change the path of the future to come, but not yet, it wasn't here yet.

_"Give him a chance. She was right last time, just wait. You'll see." _

Almost time. So close…it was coming, the change…the time. The air hummed louder, becoming song.

_"There are people coming." _

The voice was correct. People were approaching the raven haired boy as he sat on the swing in solemn silence. The male that lead them was huge, like a baby whale in his own right, blonde hair topping his head like a wig. Behind him, a group of other males that appeared the same age as the boy, all smirking, grinning as they spoke to the leader, Big D.

They harassed the boy on the swing, the one known as Harry. It would become their mistake, to push the boy so far...Both the female and the looming shadows could sense the tension of the air. The wind picked up, tearing at the swing as he stood, defiant. Thunder rolled above, lighting crackled…

Whether the boy, Dudley, spoke the words that brought about his near doom were from himself, or the pressures of looking good in front of his "friends" it would not matter. The mere mention, a simple harassing phrase of the green-eyed boy's parents ended it. The issuing wind knocked the boys off their feet, their faces in the dirt as the wind played with the boy-who-lived's hair as one group of strangers made their move.

They would have to end this. End this now before someone was hurt.

"Stop."

The tone was strict as the female stepped forth, placing both hands on either of the boy's shoulders. "Stop it now," she spoke once more, softer…gentle as her voice lowered to a whisper. Behind the newly arrived group of strangers Dudley and his companions were shakily making their way to their feet, standing as they stared wide eyed at Harry.

"Go," the female spoke now to the group, narrowing her eyes to a glare as they made no move to do as she told them, ever so nicely, to do. Well…that just wouldn't do now, would it? One hand clenched she stepped away from Harry Potter, leaving him to one of her male companions as she stepped toward them. If the air had been tense before, it was frozen now, waiting on the call of its master as the girl stopped and planted her feet before them. "Get. Out," wind played at dark hair that rose around her face as the halo of the angel of death as she looked down upon them, letting her restraint loose…just this one time as a warning as the wind pushed them back and off their feet once more as they scrambled away with cries that called them freaks as her second companion cracked his knuckles from behind her.

The fleeing males were none of her concern. She was occupied with the heaving male now, the outbreak had left him drained, exhausted as she approached him once more as he stumbled, catching him under the arms. "Come on…sit down you'll feel better."

"How did you," Harry spoke quickly, cut off as she pulled him to the ground, shushing him with a raised hand.

"Listen, don't speak. I'll explain everything Harry Potter."

"You're a witch?"

"Yes…and an elemental at the moment, though one would think you would not have had to ask with my little performance today."

"An elemental," Harry questioned once more.

"Control over one of the four elements, or in your case, all four."

All four elements, was the girl mental? He could not tell, how could he trust the female so quickly?

"Harry…without proper training and knowledge you can not control yourself or your emotions, with this your abilities will run without restraint. You will cause mass destruction intending to."

"You control all four elements…you are the destined leader of the elementals…our leader."

It was the familiar smell of bacon that brought Harry back to his senses and with him the dark haired female. "Yum," she said with a wide grin, speaking the spontaneous thought that took hold of their minds as food had their stomachs growling. In the kitchen the sandy-haired male worked over the pans, the sizzling bacon crackling as he looked up to see his two friends.

"It's about time you two broke out of your little day dream, Sarah…how many pieces do you want? I already got eggs for both of you, you know the routine."

"Hmmm…a lot, I'm hungry, are Isaac and Aaron awake then too?"

"They're getting dressed; you two were out of it for a good twenty minutes, enough time for the rest of us to rise to the morning."

"I'll get it myself James." Harry replied as he moved forward, taking the offered plate from the boy in question as he dished his own bacon, watching as the two other boys entered the room. Each person in the room the same from the day they found him in the park, the day he found he could control all four elements. They, all five, made up the elementals, currently living in a small house in London…

Change was in the air once more.

A/N: So…How did I do? The chapter is short, yes, but any more and this would become a rambling pile of worthless-ness. The chapter has drawn to its close…Hopefully you guys find this one a better take the original.


	2. Riot at the Cup

A/N: Gosh…I'm so glad for all the favorites, alerts and my two reviews! I love you guys; you all make my day to see that everyone is enjoying the story. :D Please continue to come with the reviews, favorites, and alerts.

**- Chapter 2 –**

_Riot at the Cup_

"Hurry up Aaron; we're going to be late!" Became the yell of the air elemental as the dark haired girl in question ran about the house, rushing her friends to get ready to go, excited for the planned schedule of the day. While Sarah and Harry were rearing to go, the other three grumbled as they're two friends hurried them to the living room, taking them away from half eaten breakfast.

"Someone tell me why we have to go to this again?" Aaron spoke with a groan, ginger hair falling over his eyes as Sarah pushed him into the room, away from his beloved bacon. "I'm not even done eating!" He complained as Isaac and James walked in with Harry.

"A bit of fun, it's the most important match _ever_!" She cried out in response. "The World Cup Aaron, the _**World Cup**_!" She continued, placing emphasis on the event the five elementals were about to be going to. "There have been no Death Eater sightings, it's about time we've relaxed a bit, right Harry? Plus this is Quidditch we're speaking about! The best game in the world; flying and soaring through the air…the wind speeding past you, looking for that golden snitch," Sarah's eyes glazed over in her glee.

"You're rambling again Sarah." The four boys spoke with identical grins, knowing the girl all too well, the moment she got on the subject of Quidditch she just could not stop.

"I have to agree with her, no Death Eater sightings…no troubles with the darkness…we are long over due for some fun. I'd love to learn some more moves…" Harry spoke as they gathered around the boot, their portkey.

"Well then let's get going…oh wait! Harry…not like that, make sure to use your air abilities…remember what we practiced!" Sarah spoke, stopping the group from touching the boot with raised arms as the boy in question nodded, skin darkening and eyes becoming a dark blue, his scar disappearing under the façade his air abilities created. "There…perfect, now we can go, everyone touch the boot…" with five hands on the portkey she grinned with a chuckle, "brace yourselves…" she warned, "Snitch!" She spoke the word to activate the portkey, sending the group spiraling as they came to a rough landing outside the camp grounds for the World Cup.

"Ouch…Aaron, get off of me already!" James hissed as the teens got to their feet, brushing off dirt and cringing from the hard impact with the unforgiving ground as they looked to the crowds that gathered in the field.

"So Harry, who do you think is going to win, Ireland or Bulgaria?" Sarah spoke, popping up next to the boy-who-lived and leader of the elementals with a wide grin as she bounced on her toes, already walking forward to the camp grounds.

"Shhh…I'll be going by Alec today Sarah," Harry, or Alec replied, "both teams are good in their own right, but I think the Irish are going to pull out with a win."

"Maybe, but Krum might pull that dive again, I really hope he does!" Sarah replied as Isaac, James and Aaron groaned. They would be in the middle of a heated debate if the two kept up about Quidditch. This wasn't the first Quidditch match the elementals were going to together, they had gone to many others in the past two years, mostly because of the insistence of Sarah, the air elemental with an addiction to the sport, it really didn't help that their leader also held a love for the sport. The two could go on about it for hours at a time, just as they were at that moment as they walked through the grounds, approaching the tent they had set up the previous day for the match.

The two Quidditch fanatics were still debating as they approached the stadium, climbing the stairs as their three companions strived ahead, finding themselves behind a group of redheads, one bushy head of brown standing out beside the youngest. From their positions they could hear the family speaking of how high their seats were, the familiar voice breaking Harry out of his debate, pausing before frowning, glad he had the ability to hide his identity as he saw the familiar figures ahead.

"Well put it this way, if it rains…you'll be the first to know." That voice in particular was unfamiliar to him as Harry's gaze stopped to the source of the voice, a blonde haired male. He couldn't quite put his thumb on why the man sparked something within his mind as they stopped behind the Weasley family.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

So the man was Draco Malfoy's father; that made sense as Harry listened to the Slytherin speak to the redheads. He felt no obligation to step in, why would he? At least two of the group had completely abandoned him, the others…he did not blame them. He did not know the twins all to well and not at all when it came to Ginny and who he guessed to be Mr. Weasley.

"So you brought the mudblood with you too, enjoying the view Granger?"

_Mudblood_, before his first year in Hogwarts Harry would have never known what that word meant, how insulting it was for muggle-born wizards. He told himself in his thoughts that it was the fact that Malfoy the greasy git was using this word more than the person he aimed it towards that his hand clenched, his eyes sweeping the stands before he spotted the perfect "weapon" for the matter.

It was the water that one of the spectators was currently holding, at least before the liquid inside the cup shot out in a jet stream, conveniently falling over the young Malfoy's head as his eyes widened before his brow narrowed in anger, his father pulling him away before he could say a word as the Weasley twins clutched their sides, laughing. The cause of the event just smirked, happy with his work as walked alongside his friends once more.

"That was not necessary!" Sarah hissed as they sat down, Isaac nodding in agreement, Harry himself just shrugging off the comment from his friends.

"You must not let your emotions flare, your strongest when you're calm." James added.

"I think it was bloody awesome if I can have my say." Aaron grinned, high fiving his mate to the disapproving glances of the other three.

"I swear Ron…that water had something to do with magic!" Hermione whispered to the ginger for the fourth time, and at the memory of the water splashing down on Malfoy Ron chuckled.

"Who cares? At least it hit Malfoy, the bloody git deserved it!" He cringed as Hermione hit him over the head with a scowl.

"Language, Ron!" She said through clenched teeth, "But still…I can't think of any spell that could do that…I mean it looked close to some we've learned at school but…I definitely did not hear any spell being cast and its properties don't add up!"

"Come one Hermione! We're not at school…it doesn't matter, all right? The game is going to start…" Hermione sighed as she slumped in her seat and Ron left her to her thoughts. That water…it was strange, the perfect arc…the control…she couldn't think of any way it was possible...She needed to go to the library. Surely there would be a book on such odd magic; maybe it would be useful.

The Library, the very place brought memories of her first year at Hogwarts, and with her first year—Harry. She had only known the boy in question for a year but with the experiences they pulled through she still considered him a friend…one of her few friends. She could not, would not, believe that he was gone. She was still waiting for a sign…for the raven haired boy to appear some day.

"That was…AWESOME!" Sarah yelled, jumping around her companions as they walked out of the stadium, the Irish had won by ten points even when Bulgaria's seeker, Krum, had won the race for the snitch. Harry nodded along sharing in her excitement as Aaron fist pumped the air.

"I still can't believe Aidan fell for Krum's feint." Isaac said shaking his head in disappointment, "That was quite sad really, it was obviously a trick."

"But it was a witty trick upon Krum's part." Harry replied. "Might have to try that sometime, apply it with wind." Sarah nodded in agreement.

"I bet you and I could come up with something, Harry!" The black haired girl was jumping on the balls of her feet now as they continued through the lines of tents where the Irish fans could be seen cheering, shouting, and otherwise partying through the night. She was beginning to think it would be fun to join in, but with the yawn that escaped her, the boys shook their heads with gentle smiles as she asked about it.

"Come on, let's get back to the tent, we can leave in the morning." Harry said with a chuckle as they walked toward their tent. It seemed, however, that fate would not let the group have a day off. They were within sight of their tent when the chaos began, when the screaming started and people rushed by them. This was no longer the Irish having a little fun, there was something going on.

The Death Eaters were attacking. Burning each tent as they passed, torturing muggles as they listened to their screams in fear of the masked figures. Aaron's hand clenched as he saw them, fire springing from their wands to harm and destroy all in its path.

They were using fire, fire to hurt, to destroy all in its path.

"Time to kick some ass," Sarah growled from beside him, all five teens nodding as they formed a line. No wands were drawn by the elementals, no spells were cast. No, each was throwing their concentration and energy into their element as they worked as a team, the ground beneath the Death Eaters shooting up to become a wall by Isaac's power as Aaron manipulated the flames, causing them to betray their masters and catch fire to black robes. For those flames that were not taken care of by the flame elemental James took to his own hands, using water to douse them and any Death Eater that managed to get past the earth barricade. With the attention on the elementals the spells levitating the muggles in the air faltered, but the muggles did not fall, Sarah and Harry frowned as they controlled the winds, taking their charges to a safer area and setting them down slowly before helping with the fight.

"They just don't give up, do they?" James spoke through labored breath, their abilities did not come without a price, and it drained on their energy, exhausting them after lengths of time. For this reason they trained for stamina, shooting towards the goal of being able to fight for long periods of time.

"Their Death Eaters what do you expect?" Isaac replied as he shot off various stones at high speeds toward his new opponent. "They are all bloody mental."

"I don't know if mental is the right word." Harry added shaking his head, his current attacker was insistent on playing off any spell that came to his mind, either the man (or woman) was an idiot, or acting out of desperation as he set fire to their robes before pelting them with stones for good measure.

"You know I'm really starting to enjoy this…" Sarah said with a smirk as she leaped into the air, landing on the back of one unsuspecting Death Eater as she knocked him out by pressure points. "They never expect non-magical attacks, silly gits."

"You're scary when you talk like that." Aaron responded quickly, shuddering as he proceeded to take the fires from the tents. "You get that look in your eye and that creepy smile on your face."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You should be heading for the trees it isn't safe to stick around here!" It was a girl's voice that spoke as the elementals turned to find Hermione and Ron running towards them. Whether the two had seen the group fighting the Death Eaters or not was not an issue, those two would get in the way if they insisted on sticking around.

"We can hold our own against this lot, thanks." Harry said with a scowl, throwing his back to the two as he blasted another opponent away from him with a strong jet of wind. It seemed the two wizards were not going to leave, however, or at least Hermione wasn't going to leave and she wasn't going to let Ron leave either.

"That doesn't matter, let the Aurors handle this, it is their _job_."

"Alec I don't think I can handle much more of this…there are more coming!" Sarah shouted, standing off to his right as she dispatched from her opponent, as did the others as they ran towards him. Harry frowned, nodding, they could not risk fighting any longer…it was time to pull back.

"Come on," he growled to Ron and Hermione, pressing into a stumbling run with his companions as they made for the trees. Within safe distance from the attacking Death Eaters the elementals doubled over, catching breath and rubbing bruises. Though there were no fatal injuries they weren't unscathed either, with exhaustion sprinkled over their current condition they would have to rest.

"How did you do that?" Hermione took advantage of this time to ask the teens the question that plagued her mind, all her curiosity bubbling in her gaze as she leaned forward, waiting for an answer.

"Magic," was the curt reply from the brown haired boy, Isaac.

"But you didn't say any spell…you weren't using a wand…so how," Hermione asked her hands flying up in frustration from such a vague answer.

"You probably didn't hear because of the screaming, the fire must have messed with your eyes." James spoke now to answer the girl's questions. This frustrated the brunette further, who was sure she had had seen them perform their magic without spells or wands; she was not going to believe so easily that her mind had fooled her. They would just keep giving her vague answers, she guessed if she kept pressing them.

Even if she did pursue her questions further, she would have been cut off by Ron, the redhead searching his pockets as he looked back up and around at the group. "My wand…it's gone!" The commotion that followed took Hermione's attention away from the teens she had been questioning; when she had the time to look again they were gone.

_As if they had vanished into thin air._

Far from the stadium and chaos of the Dark Mark in the sky the five elemental teens stumbled down the streets, leaning into each other for support as they made their way home. The night had been rough; draining on their strength, the one thought that kept them moving was the thought of a warm bed and food in their stomachs. That **had** been the thought of the matter…

Until they saw the smoke, the dark smoke rising into the air as their hearts plummeted to their stomachs, each teen looking to each other before making a mad dash to the source, the destruction, the fire and the sirens that rang out as muggle fire fighters took care of the rest of the damage. Every building on the street was gone, destroyed, including their home—their safe house. It was gone, everything they had was gone.

They had no where else to go.

A dark shadow crept in the alley, watching as the teen's jaws dropped and frustration was let out in their various ways, through yelling, punching and the tears of the girl. The sight brought satisfaction as the darkness faded into mist, disappearing from the destruction.

A/N: Mhmmmm….I am evil, yes? Leaving you guys on such a beautiful cliff hanger, yes it was very much necessary on all accounts, you'll just have to keep on your toes and wonder what happened, I'm surely not going to tell a thing, my lips are sealed.

Feel free to guess, however, remember to review. I love to hear your thoughts on the chapters and story in general.

-This story does not currently have a beta-


	3. Traveling

A/N: Hey guys1 Green here, coming back to you with another update for Fight of the Elements.

I suppose I should clear up the confusion the holder of each element as I did get a question on that.

Sarah: Air

Aaron: Fire

James: Water

Isaac: Earth

And obviously, Harry holds the ability to use all four elements. I love answering any questions you guys have so keep the reviews coming. If there is something I missed or made a mistake please tell me, I'd love to see how I can improve this for you guys as the readers.

Ok wow, just wow. you have amazed me with all the hits, visitors, alerts and favorites this story has accumulated. I never thought I would see the day that the numbers reached into the hundreds….guess that means I'm doing well, huh? Well in any case, thank you guys so much!

**-Chapter 3-**

_**Previously: **_

_Far from the stadium and chaos of the Dark Mark in the sky the five elemental teens stumbled down the streets, leaning into each other for support as they made their way home. The night had been rough; draining on their strength, the one thought that kept them moving was the thought of a warm bed and food in their stomachs. That **had** been the thought of the matter…_

_ Until they saw the smoke, the dark smoke rising into the air as their hearts plummeted to their stomachs, each teen looking to each other before making a mad dash to the source, the destruction, the fire and the sirens that rang out as muggle fire fighters took care of the rest of the damage. Every building on the street was gone, destroyed, including their home—their safe house. It was gone, everything they had was gone._

_ They had no where else to go._

_ A dark shadow crept in the alley, watching as the teen's jaws dropped and frustration was let out in their various ways, through yelling, punching and the tears of the girl. The sight brought satisfaction as the darkness faded into mist, disappearing from the destruction._

It was gone.

Just gone…

Their home, their refuge…it was gone.

They split off, each going through what was left of the destruction, many only coming to grim satisfaction as they pulled out protected chests and trunks from under shambles or areas once hidden by the boards of the floor. Yes, they had prepared for such a case in which something would happen to their home…but they had never wished for it to happen. They had never _expected_ such a thing to happen.

Where would they go?

It was the question on the mind of the elementals as they rushed away from the wreckage, shrinking trunks and chests as Sarah stowed them away in a bag as she placed it around her shoulders. "Harry…what do we do now? Our home…" She, like the others was looking to the male as he placed his head in his hands, running his fingers through his dark hair, lifting bangs away from the tell-tale scar that made him the boy-who-lived. "Back there…that didn't look like a simple house fire. That was planned; it's too coincidental not to be." The air elemental continued with a frown.

"I don't know."

"What about Hogwarts?" It was the suggestion of the normally silent earth elemental as Isaac moved to stand beside Sarah and Harry as they looked out from the alley they had stopped in, to take a breather, to plan.

"…Hogwarts?" The boy-who-lived replied, frowning.

"Aaron found something…it reeks of dark magic." Isaac replied quickly, nodding to the ginger that kicked a rock, still getting over the shock of their now destroyed home. "We do not know what it is, perhaps Dumbledore would know?"

"Keep….keep it in the bag for now. We'll figure out what to do with it later."

"And," James stood to the side, one brow rose; the water elemental was beginning to know their leader a little too well, as he knew the others well.

"We head for Hogsmede."

The group did not question Harry's decision; rather they set out once more with a new destination in mind. It was better than nothing, it was better than being sitting ducks. Each teen was sure that if they were to stay in London they would simply be found again, if that were to occur, they not might live to tell the tale. It did not matter how much training they had, how many spells they practiced on their own they were not fit to take on this new enemy, that that could cause such mass destruction. They were not ready; they certainly did not want to come face to face with whatever had left them homeless.

In that light, they were all but relieved to get as far from London as possible, tense and looking over their shoulders until they were able to find an inn to bunker down for the night, continuing their way out of London the next morning. The journey in itself was slow; it was five teens on foot, that being as it was they weren't able to cover much ground.

"I don't know why we don't just call the Knight Bus." James mumbled under his breath, four teens turning suddenly to the boy in question, mouths gawking. It seemed that none of his companions had heard of such transportation as the water elemental sighed, running a hand through chin length hair before shrugging his shoulders as he prepared an explanation. "The Knight Bus is basic transportation of the wizarding world, literally a bus as it may be it is the fastest mode of transportation next to apparition, floo and flying. It'll cost a few coins but it's worth it, we'll be at our destination quicker than on foot and I am pretty certain that we wouldn't all fit on Harry's nimbus, neither do we have access to a floo and we are not of age nor taken the test for apparition."

"James, you're a bloody genius." Aaron spoke in awe.

"No, I just use my head; you have one on your shoulders too." James spoke calmly, gesturing to the ginger with a shrug as he looked to the other three once more. "Well, Knight Bus? I'm not really all for walking."

"Sounds like plan." Isaac mumbled slowly, nods accompanying his words as Sarah and Harry found them still in shock by the water elemental's knowledge.

"I definitely don't doubt your Ravenclaw status now." Sarah spoke, shaking her head. "How long have you been sitting on that information James? It could have saved us some time, never mind that…how do we even get to the Knight Bus?"

"For a while actually, it's simple, of course, raise your wand hand in the air…as a muggle may do to hail a taxi."

"Why didn't you do that before then?" Harry questioned.

"No one asked." James answered to the groans of four teens as he smiled. Raising his wand hand as he had explained he waited, becoming the only one of the group not to jump back in surprise as the triple-decker bus stopped before them with a squeal of the brakes.

"My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve." The man that addressed them was ragged, from dirty skin to greasy hair, his uniform almost lopsided as a few buttons were missing. Their 'conductor' of the night certainly looked as if he had seen better days. The moment he made to take Sarah's bag, which carried their shrunken luggage, the air elemental gave a narrowed eyed stare, having the older man simply muttering under his breath about crazy women before escorting them inside the bus as the five teens sat down one by one.

"So who are ya anyways?" Stan asked, looking to each of the new passengers of the bus as Ernie began to drive once more.

"Our identities are our own." Isaac was quick retort as the conductor waved his hands in a gesture of surrender…or peace for that matter.

"What's your destination then?"

"Hogsmede," became the general answer of the five as Stan nodded slowly.

"What ya doing there, huh?"

"None of your business,' Sarah spoke in reply.

"Do ya all have to be so snappy?" The conductor fished no reply from the teens, each had simply surrendered to their own devices, some talking, others staring out the windows, though Stan was sure they would become dizzy from that before long, the bus drove at high speeds.

The Knight Bus traveled in silence after the few events of the night, traveling to each stop that came before that of the five teen's destination for the small portions of other passengers and after that, straight on to Hogsmede. Stan had learned from their previous "conversation" the group of passengers for this destination simply was not the talking type and so he kept himself from speaking to them after the few retorts he got from the girl and one of the three boys. The other two seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts.

When the bus finally made its way to Hogsmede the conductor in question was all too ready to let the strange group of teens off the bus, watching as each disappeared out the doors. Shaking his head he called for Ernie as the Knight Bus continued on its rounds.

Harry frowned as he stood alongside his friends, looking the cobbled streets as he watched pedestrians wander past them as he pulled the cloak of his hood over his head, eyes narrowed and down cast. "Come on; let's find some where to stay for a while, until we can…settle down again." He mumbled as he looked to James. "Do you know where an inn is?"

"Not really, we're all in the same boat here."

It was raining when the group finally stumbled upon the pub, small and dingy it was better than nothing—certainly better than the Three Broomsticks, that inn was too busy…filled with too many people and thus too much risk involved with the teens that wished to remain hidden until further notice.

The Hogs Head.


	4. September Shadows

**Chapter Four**

_September Shadows_

Author's Note: Well, I started the first paragraph of this chapter a week ago, while sitting in my dorm room with my Canadian roommate who was finding quite the laugh out of the fact that I had hit a major writer's block as I pounded my head against my pillow. I've now been back for over a week, still at a bit of a writer's block and hammering this thing out so it get's done.

Well let's see how this goes.

Dedication of this chapter goes to my hermit crab Hagrid, who recently passed away from old age. Like the book character we all know and love this hermit crab was a gentle giant and ever so sweet. He was my big baby, I loved him and he will be dearly missed. R.I.P. Hagrid, rest in peace.

-Rider Green over and out.

Their stay in Hogsmede became that of months rather than days. They simply could not leave behind the old man that allowed them to stay within the inn, helping out where they could and enjoying the summer days. It was peaceful, at least for the moment…and after the destruction of their last home that was saying something. Now in view of the Shrieking Shack the group of elemental teenagers was welcoming the morning—with sparring.

"Harry," punch, "you need," kick, "to be more forward," duck, "with your attacks!" Aaron heaved between dodging attacks, punching and kicking the raven haired male before him, who just chuckled as he jumped away from the fire elemental's frustrated lashing out of punches.

"And get caught in your punches? Nah, you need to be faster you big oaf!"

The rest of their group had begun to watch this little sparring match with amusement, once again neither boy was gaining the upper hand, where as Aaron had strength on his side, Harry had become quick, agile and was small, allowing him to dodge the former's attacks. Both used their personal strengths to their advantages, remaining solely on their own human ability, no elements in the practice, not yet anyways.

"Harry's going to win this one." Sarah said from the sidelines.

"It's going to be a draw." James disagreed. The conversation was not a new one, it had been going on for a while, while the subjects of their talk ignored the two, focused on their own banter, whether it be verbal or physical. Isaac had become comfortable with just watching, sitting cross legged and hands on the grass as he could feel the Earth's slow, inner shift of plates.

An hour later, Harry and Aaron fell to the ground, each other's arms around their shoulders and Sarah groaned as she passed over a few coins to James, Isaac raising a brow at the bet that had formed between his two friends. It wasn't uncommon, for anything they did really. If anything they were able to relax for now, there had been no attacks, no sudden destruction of their new choice of living area, they were safe—at least that was the thought for now. The group hoped, as they left the clearing, that it would stay that way for a little while.

September was upon them before they knew it, as the weather became slightly colder, the summer heat passed from their part of the world. The elementals remained in Hogsmede, helping the old man in the Hogshead in return for a place to stay. None could expect the series of events about to take fold.

"It's the Hogwarts Express." Sarah blinked as she looked into the horizon, there it was, the train that would be bringing Hogwarts' students back for another year. Once more the school would go on without five students. Would it care? Probably not for four of them in any case, she wouldn't be surprised however if the wizarding school was still panicking about the disappearance of Harry Potter. He was right under their nose and they didn't even know it. "It's ironic," she spoke in comment to her own thoughts as Harry chuckled beside her.

"That we are sitting here or that they don't realize we're here?"

"Both," she replied with a smile as she turned to walk away. "Ready to go back into town," she asked, looking back.

"Yes, let's go back."

It was as night fell that the Hogwarts' Express pulled into Hogsmede, black robed students rushed out of the train…They weren't the only visitors in black. One minute, the planned arrival. They appeared in various areas, going unnoticed with their sparse number to start with, yet that number grew.

It was mass panic as the first incendio spell passed the lips of the Death eater, catching the robes of a half-blood student who ran in a panic to Rubeus Hagrid, soon to be followed by the bombardment of other students, all trying to get away from various attacks as the spells were shouted. Older students rose to the challenge, a majority in any case.

It was the first attack on Hogsmede since before the defeat of Voldemort, before the end of the war. It was chaos, organization was sparse, clever students banded together, leaving various groups around the area as they fought back to back. First years hid behind the Hagrid, second years were mentally thanking Professor Lupin's lessons as they spouted off every defensive spell they knew.

Ron and Hermione stood with the twins, Ginny and Luna. Besides the general attempts at light hearted humor from Gred and Forge and Ron and Hermione's bickering they were managing to keep the death eaters from nearing them, for students it was an accomplishment, as the teachers and aurors had yet to arrive with no student having a clue of how to get a hold of either party. But how long would this be able to go on?

"To your right," It was the call of a cloaked figure as they ran into the mess of chaos. "Careful now...put out the incendio spells." The heads of the figure's companions nodded as their hoods were cast down in the flurry of the fight. Harry frowned as he took a position by James, helping guard those that could not make it to safety from the onslaught, water absorbing the energy of the spells as the two boys braced themselves.

"I have voices in my head: they don't like you!" Sarah cackled as she threw out a blast of wind.

"She's finally cracked." James mused with a raised eye brow, momentarily looking to the wind elemental in question who now took a spot by Isaac, bantering to the silent teen as she blasted death eaters into the air only to have them crash back to the earth below once more, if they weren't quick enough to save themselves that was. "Flying is so easy: you just have to throw yourself at the ground at miss, unfortunately you are right on target." The teenage girl continued with her wild laughter. This seemed to amuse Isaac the most among the four boys, as the earth elemental fought alongside the girl, turning to her as the two shared a look before a secret competition seemed to be put in place.

Whoever could beat up the most Death Eaters won.

After Isaac sent ten Death Eaters into the air with a slab of rock, however, Sarah looked to him with a crazed look in her eye. "That still only counts as one!" The air elemental shouted, hair caught by her own wind as she proceeded to let the Death Eaters she had had hanging in the air by their ankles fall without a word.

Towards the end of the battle, the aurors finally arrived.

By then there casualties on both accounts, no prisoners were able to be taken on the half of the death eaters, the masked figures managed to get away from capture. All attention had been put now to the students, herding them to the castle as other teachers spoke to the Ministry officials. The fact that there had been a second attack and so close to a school had the tension high.

Which meant the elementals did not go unnoticed for long as the group made to get back to the Hogs Head. No, they were noticed by an Auror, who thought it was strange for a random group of teens to be wandering about without Hogwarts uniforms.

So he followed them.

Never the less, the five teens turned, sharply. They had sensed the presence of the adult behind them, with hoods covering their heads once more their eyes narrowed under the shadows that hid their faces. A simple exchange of words between the five and the Auror had them at tentative understanding.

And the Auror was going to escort them to Hogwarts.

A/N: Well the chapter demanded to be ended there. So I leave you guys on a cliffie! Don't worry too much, there's a good lot of fun to be seen in the next chapter. Oh, whoever can spot the reference I slipped in there….yeah it's pretty easy I should think, hehe!


	5. Lessons in Flying

A/N: Oh wow so many awesome reviews! Thank you guys, all of your comments are always worth opening a page to check them out, each making me grin from ear to ear. As I will never stop saying I hope I can keep allowing you guys to enjoy reading this fiction as much as I enjoy writing it!

By the way, Bensdad was the only one to figure out the reference I threw in there, so congrats to them!

-Green

-This is a line break-

The mood at the castle was still as gloomy as it had been after the battle at Hogsmede. Half the Great Hall was missing, in the hospital where their injuries were being attended to as McGonagall lead the line of first years towards the front of the hall, before the stool on which sat the old, ragged hat, the sorting hat.

Whatever the room had been expecting, however, did not come. The usual cheery song from the wise old hat turned to that of dark and sorrowful, worsening the mood as many Ravenclaw students attempted to deduce what the enchanted sorting hat had meant.

There was one key word that reappeared throughout the song: darkness.

It was at that time that five cloaked figures and one auror stood outside the Great Hall, behind the closed doors as Sarah looked to Harry, who shrugged at her inquisitive look. Without a word the leader of the elementals blasted the doors open with a gale of wind, holding back a laugh at the startled faces, and many jumping first years, that met their sights as they stepped within the room.

"Well wasn't that just a lot of rainbows and unicorns?" Harry mused as he looked about the room, feeling the eyes of Dumbledore himself on him and his four companions, he could feel the man trying to prod in his mind, yet his protections kept the older man at bay. He could see the frustration take away the twinkle of his eye, just for a moment. It was more than just Dumbledore though…every eye of every student left in the hall had given the strangers their full attention the minute they had entered.

"And who does Hogwarts have the pleasure of greeting this night?"

Harry paused, looking to the others with a wordless cue as each of the five lowered their hoods, revealing the dark skinned 'Alec' with his midnight blue eyes; Sarah with her black hair freely lifted by an occasional breeze; Isaac with chin length brown hair, ever the silent type; James, dirty-blonde hair covering liquid blue eyes that gazed over the hall, seemingly calculating everything and nothing; Aaron with ginger hair redder than that of a Weasley's, arms crossed over his chest…each individual making up the group of strangers that stood before the students and teachers of Hogwarts.

"I am Alec; this is Sarah, Isaac, James and Aaron." Harry replied, gesturing to each of his companions in turn.

"We seek refuge in the walls of the castle; our home was destroyed by an unknown enemy." Sarah added.

"It was not a simple hit-and-run tactic. It was calculated, planned to the last action." James spoke to the awe of the Ravenclaw house.

"You're going to need our help with the bloody Death Eaters about." Aaron said with a huff. Isaac opted to remain silent, only shrugging rather than add his two sense as his friends had.

The old headmaster seemed to think about this, looking over the group as he observed them. "I shall have guest rooms set up for you." Eye brows rose on the faces of the five for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "Thank you headmaster, now if you please…we are weary, we would like to settle in for the night."

"You do not plan to come eat with us? There is plenty of food my friends."

"Not hungry." The group replied as one, shrugging as they left the great hall and its inhabitants to the buzz of whispers and conversations that erupted in their absence. If one thing was known among young students: rumors flew…fast. Sarah chuckled as she walked alongside her friends up the moving stair cases.

"Did you see them? I wonder if I've been recognized yet. You would think my fellow 'puff's would remember me. Heh, guess it's been a while and all that what-not."

"You have changed quite a bit Sarah." James spoke in reply, leaning against the railing. "Huh…never thought about it but the staircases may come in handy…" He mumbled under his breath to his friend's amusement.

-This is a line break-

"The doors just blasted open! Wind…it was a blast of wind Ron!" Hermione said practically bouncing in her seat, the red-head dishing his plate across from her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…it was all really cool…whatever. Strange lot aren't they, to pass up an offer of eating at the feast? Bloody hell, it's the best food besides the stuff my mum makes at home!"

"You don't get my point! Those were the same teens from the Quidditch Cup! The ones that were casting wandless magic! The elemental based spells Ron, elemental….elemental, I need to go to the library…do you think we'll have a study hall tomorrow?"

"I hope so; I really don't want to have Snape or Binns for too long."

"Hermione…weren't they also at the battle just earlier tonight? The cloaked people…Alec, Sarah, Isaac, Aaron and….James?" Ginny spoke up beside her, turning away from her conversation with another student.

"Now that I think about it…Yes, yes they were!"

"Weren't they using mostly elemental spells? I think that Aaron guy was using mainly fire…"

Hermione decided a few things that night.

She had to go to the library…and there was something fishy about the new residents at Hogwarts.

-This is a line break-

The next day found five individuals up at the early hours of the morning…and certainly not moving around as sluggishly as students would in a few more hours to come. No, they certainly weren't lazing about.

Not when Sarah jumped off the banister of one of the moving staircases, falling to the balcony several feet below, steadying herself with a blast of air as she grinned from ear to ear, next Harry was quick to follow, landing just below her as they looked up to the three that looked over the railing.

"Slow pokes!" Sarah shouted playfully with a laugh. "Get your arses down here before I come back down and push you over myself!" This seemed to get at least the fire elemental in motion, for Aaron certainly knew that his female friend did not dish out empty threats, landing beside Harry as he bit his lip, scrambling for a hold before he could fall to his death below.

"Close one," Harry commented to Aaron's frustration.

"I don't have bloody air as a reassurance."

"True, but I could have kept you from falling."

"Would you?"

"Well…eventually."

"That doesn't help me Potter." Aaron growled to his companion's amusement.

"It's not supposed to." Harry replied with a wider grin.

Sarah listened to this banter with a shake of her head, "will you two shut up? We have more banisters to go if you don't realize that already." She reminded them, watching as Isaac and James joined them below. "Well come on…I don't want to have to dodge students."

That being said it wasn't the five elementals that had to dodge the students, but the students that had to dodge the elementals. By six in the morning the early birds were watching with jaws dropped as five teens jumped from staircase to staircase, laughing the whole time. By seven they had quite the audience. A half hour after that Hermione was beginning to her trek down from the tower to get breakfast, books under her arm.

Unfortunately these books went flying as she dodged a flash of black hair and…green eyes?

Harry?

The cry of a certain lion's name died in her throat however as she looked below to see midnight blue eyes and dark skin, not the green-eyed-boy she had thought she had seen just seconds before. So instead of this cry she shut her mouth quickly to recuperate with a cry of, "what in the world are you doing?"

"Training," was the chorus of the five teens, only looking up at her for a second as they jumped once more to the applause and gasps of their audience.

"They're awesome!" A first year whispered in awe beside the brunette bookworm as Hermione picked up her books, already fuming. Training? Were they mental! This was a school, these were the stairs! The moving stair cases for Merlin's sakes! What if they fell? What if someone slipped? They certainly weren't making good role models for the younger students and the older students were right there alongside the railings cheering them on!

What had the world come to?

She had to think, it couldn't get any worse, could it?

But of course, fate decided to be a pain, for the five teens had beat most of the school to breakfast, already stationed at the front end of Gryffindor table as they ate and chatted, she could already tell that each of them were close, like siblings almost.

"And then I slipped and whoosh!" The ginger spoke, Aaron? "Sarah sent me straight into the air…wasn't it like ten feet, really mate, a little less wind would be helpful next time, thanks."

Around them Gryffindors were sitting down, listening to the conversation avidly, many first years already asking what spells the quintet had been using to the amusement of the strangers.

"Then it wouldn't be a secret would it? Wouldn't be as fun if everyone knew how to do it," Sarah replied with a wave of her finger.

And the worst thing that could happen in the eyes of Hermione Granger?

When the Weasley twins hit it off with the trouble making quintet…

Hogwarts turned on its head.

A/N: A short, little 'fun' chapter of sorts, maybe a bit of a break from the dark bits that are to come…soon at least. So is Hermione on their tails? What about the twins? And the quintet is a little fishy….hmmm even Dumbledore can't figure them out!


	6. Of Secrets and Shadows

**Chapter 6**

A/N: As always thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, they make me so giddy with excitement!

_-1234 line break 1234-_

Night…

The figure moving through the shadows was taking full advantage of this time as it slipped through the corridors unheeded, finding its destination easily, opening the door slowly and looking around before stepping inside as he shut the door behind him. It was here that the shadows seemed to beg at the male's feet as he stared at the chairs and desks gathering dust in the corners of the room. Not the ideal place he would usually seek out…but it would do for tonight. No silly students or those idiotic teachers and order members would look here.

Yes…it was perfect.

Obsidian eyes looked to the shadows at his feet now, taking the form of obedient dogs as he let himself drift into thought. Now he let his full attention sway over them, where they perked up with ears straight and shady muzzles shut. Absent mindedly he let his hand drift over them, through them, and back into the empty air once more as their tails wagged and they stared up at their master, waiting. They were called when needed after all. What task would be set upon them this dark night? A perfect night with no light to rid them from existence, it was the ideal night for them to play.

"Lie down," came the slow drawl of the man that was the master, the shadows pooling around his feet once more, swirling and shuddering…ripples swimming at the edges before it cleared, like a massive mirror and the man smirked before his expression became one of indifference as he sank into a low bow.

"My Lord," he spoke clearly, obsidian eyes directed at the wall, not at the bundle that lay in the arms of the short fool of a man that could be seen in the reflection of the shadows. "I await your orders at…Hogwarts. What is it that you require?"

"Braeden…my most….loyal servant…" The hiss began from the bundle and the one called Braeden could just see the look of envy in the face of the small man that held his master. "Well done….well done…" once more the bundle rasped on and once more the tall figure standing among the shadows bowed graciously.

"Thank you…My Lord."

_-1234 line break 1234-_

Hogwarts certainly had never seen teenagers like this.

They ran down her halls, jumped off the moving staircases and whooped as they sparred on the grounds, without a care in the world. They were strong. That was clear; their magical auras issued waves of power so unique…so strong. Their presence within the school seemed to be a coming of change for all. Already it had begun…the simple changes, her students and teachers alike looking to these strange children…oh change would begin soon, the castle could sense it. Something would happen this year…unlike any other year since the very beginning.

It was through a night that dark skinned boy known as Alex allowed himself to drop the façade, the students of the school were asleep, there would be no one to hinder him if he was himself for a little while…surely the portraits would stay quiet if he asked them politely, yes? He needed a break. He needed a walk to clear his mind. They were still troubled by the aura that sparked from the diary, yet they had yet to figure out what to do with it. In no book in the library could they find the answers they sought, but one thing was for certain…they had to destroy it. It was too dark…its very existence seemed just…wrong.

Harry frowned, pushing the thought away as if it could bring the disturbing aura back to his mind; he was out and about to _clear_ his mind, was he not? Not to trouble it with such thoughts… Maybe he should seek out James…the boy seemed to know the answer to most problems and this one being on subject of clearing his thoughts of such troubling ones, but no, the water elemental was sleeping, as his other companions were sleeping in the tower that had been allowed to them as a place to stay while residing at Hogwarts.

He would not bother them.

Instead he carried on in his walk, not bothered by teacher nor Filch or even Mrs. Norris the cat. He was alone, at least he thought; the portraits were sleeping, the corridor was silent.

It seemed nothing could ever prepare the elemental for the events that were about to unravel. He surely had not heard footsteps behind him, maybe he had been too deep within his own thoughts, his attention else where….but even so he should have been more on his guard, Aaron could tease him about such later, Sarah could lecture him, and Isaac and James would surely stand by to watch the two gang up on him.

No, he didn't notice the pair of footsteps before it was too late, finding himself in a head lock before emerald eyes looked up to discover the two redheads that had followed him.

"Wotcher Harry, tried to escape us, heh?" Fred, or was it George, spoke to him with a wide grin.

"We suspected as much," the twins said together.

"But it was," said George.

"A pleasant surprise," continued Fred.

"To find out we were right!" The two spoke as they broke out into Cheshire grins. All the while Harry had stared with his jaw slack before he forced his mouth to close once again and he had thought himself prepared for such sneak attacks….surely his friends had tried such attacks a million times already… Slowly but surely Harry squirmed out of their hold, standing before them now, and surprisingly almost as tall as them, maybe a few inches off as he squared his shoulders.

"How did you find me then?" If it was so possible Harry could have sworn that the two's grins became much, much larger in that moment as they brought out what appeared at first to be a simple parchment before they placed the tips of their wands against it.

"We solemnly swear we're up to no good."

In those words Harry was amazed as the parchment became a map. "The Marauder's map," the twins corrected him, he must have spoke his observation aloud.

"There are people…"

"It shows everyone," Fred cut him off with a laugh.

"All the time," George added.

"So even the wind could not mask me from the map…" Harry mumbled under his breath to the amusement of the twins, who had leaned in to capture what the younger boy spoke of.

"What do you mean by wind?" They questioned as one, to Harry's surprise once more, he really needed to stop letting his guard down…especially with the twins around like this.

"We had thought," George began.

"That you had," Fred continued.

"Been using a polyjuice potion," they ended together.

"Not exactly," Harry replied, "it's…a long story."

"It's still night." The twins responded.

"I suppose you'll just keep pestering me until I give you answers?"

"Of course," the two chirped to Harry's groan.

"Come on then."

Morning found the Weasley twins grinning like loons with the knowledge of where their ickle Harry had been for so long. The night had proven to be a long one and the twins had decided to stick around in the elemental's tower, accompanying and watching as they sparred in the early hours in the morning before joining them for breakfast.

"We still can't believe,"

"You get up,"

"So early in the morning," the twins spoke now as the group was content to dish breakfast for them as they spoke in cheerful conversation.

"Pah, it's not that bad!" Sarah chirped, the wind elemental had gotten along with the twins easily, happy to have more friends equally enthralled with quidditch as she was. "I find it nice to get up in the morning and get moving!"

"Sparring?" The twins questioned.

"Good training for the mind at body." Isaac answered with a nod.

"We wouldn't mind teaching you if you would like," James added to the redheaded twin's delights.

"Yes please!"

One certain brunette was missing from the Great Hall that morning as she searched through the library, already five books were open or discarded on a table she had found for herself in an out of the way part of the room. She was so close…she was sure of it! She almost had the answers…where had that book been? She was sure she had seen it before….There!

_"Merlin….pure…elemental….magic,"_ Hermione's eyes flashed through the pages as her finger pin pointed what she was looking for. Elemental….elementals….power of the elements! This was new knowledge to the Gryffindor book worm, who could hardly contain herself. She was sure she had finally pin-pointed the quintet…

The first known elementals since Merlin…

Fascinating.

A/N: And so the chapter ends! Oh my…shady figures in the shadows of Hogwarts, curious twins, training from the elementals and Hermione has found her answer, but how will this affect her other questions?

Hmmm….I see a cliff hanger!

Until next time,

-Green


End file.
